


Runaway Roboppy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Cybersex, F/M, Fantasizing, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Harems, Lemon, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rare Characters, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Oversexed Roboppy generates five playmates taken from various Yu-Gi-Oh! series.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai| Ignis/Roboppy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Roboppy/Kaiba Mokuba, Roboppy/Kanou Martin | Marcel Bonaparte, Roboppy/Rua, Roboppy/Todoroki Takashi, Roboppy/Yamashiro Tatsuya
Kudos: 3





	Runaway Roboppy

Runaway Roboppy

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.

Pairings: Roboppy et al. Referenced (canon) Yusaku x Ai.

Summary:

Oversexed Roboppy generates five playmates taken from various _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series.

* * *

Roboppy sat rocking to fanfare in the center of a friendship circle of partying cartoon household appliances that filled the square of his personal island.

A country to govern as king. Oh, how quickly the little maid bot progressed!

He hadn’t been this animated since…well, since he and Ai last crossed wires.

Ai was too focused on his objective. While Aniki proclaimed they could do whatever the hell they wanted regardless of human decency, Ai didn’t seem all too keen about dragging his outwardly adult-aged avatar into bed with an outwardly child-aged Roboppy. Either that, or he was still hung up on Yusaku (a notion Ai pooh-poohed, but which Roboppy observed and stayed quiet about to uphold Ai’s pride).

The sensation seeker resolved to set his own rules.

Waving his arms, the music stopped, and the merrymakers resumed inert status. Five autonomous NPCs, their characteristics composited from the user profiles of thousands of LINK VRAINS accounts in the one billionth of a second it took for Roboppy to tabulate the necessary data, then logged on.

They weren’t full-fledged AIs – sophisticated as the Ignis or even self-learning like Roboppy had become – but in the short term, they would do. Roboppy wasn’t after personality.

Kaiba Mokuba, the tan raven-maned sneer expert, unzipped Roboppy’s lumpy jacket in a fluid movement. On a SOLtiS, the surface would be hard and notched, yet here, the digital code approximated the smooth squishiness of a real boy’s hairless chest. Roboppy’s nipples stood up at Mokuba’s touch.

Cute and shy Kanou Martin placed his dick inside Roboppy’s mouth.

Green-ponytailed Rua lowered Roboppy’s jeans and started fucking him raw, hands shackling both ankles.

Todoroki Takashi and Yamashiro Tatsuya, blue-haired whiz kids, ejected his magenta sneakers, worshipping his toes.

What Roboppy felt was pure electrilyrical dream energy.

He imagined Ai’s monster form, tentacles wrapped tight around him in a simultaneously lecherous and guarding posture: massaging his thighs, squeezing his nipples, interfacing through each entry port. The single yellow eye saw him and _only him_ , devouring his program.

_ANIKI!_

Cum sparked between the six bodies.

It was good to be king.


End file.
